Star Wars: The Fight For Peace (REWRITE)
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: What if Jason, Damon, and Wade didn't go to Mass Effect, but Star Wars: The Clone Wars instead? This is the story of how it would be if they were the Chosen Ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with a rewrite of my Star Wars story. Let's get it done.**

**Bold: Wade**

_Italic: Jason_

Underline: Damon

_You ever wonder if there's an Afterlife when you die? We thought the same thing. It turns out there is, but we didn't get the chance of going there._

Instead, we're reborn in another universe that we thought wasn't real cause some superior being thought we could bear the burden to save it. Crazy, right?

**No, he's serious, we were reborn in a universe we thought to be imagination. As babies, yet we still had our mindsets and grew up in said universe raised by a Jedi. WEIRD, BUT AWESOME! But either way, we will do what must be done in order to save it.**

_My name is Jason McClain._

**My name is Wade McClain**

My name is Damon McClain.

**_And this is our _****story.**

* * *

**Jason POV**

"So Jay, D, how are you guys?" my brother Wade asked as he, my other brother, Damon and I walked through the streets talking about how our lives have been.

"I've been good, Wade, you?" I asked as he smiled.

"Great," he said as suddenly an explosion occurred as we saw a building exploding. "We have to move!" I said as we started to run but the building was too fast as it smashed us.

**Unknown Location**

"What's going on, where are we?" I heard Damon ask as I looked to see several circles showing things I thought not to be real.

"You are here because you have been chosen," a voice said as we turned to see a woman staring at us.

"Why?" I asked as she showed a ball showing The Clone Wars only Anakin was killing everyone in sight.

"Because the one they thought to be the Chosen One is not. You are," she said as we looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Wade asked as she nodded her head. "Okay then, what do you say, guys, should we do it?" he asked as he walked toward her. "Cause I'm in," he said as she smiled and touched his forehead. "What did you do?" he asked as she looked at him.

"I have given you the power you will need, it will manifest when the time is right," she said as Damon walked over.

"I'm in," he said as I walked over to them.

"Same here." I said as she touched our foreheads.

"Now you are reborn," she said as I felt my consciousness fading.

**Kilowof (Made it up)**

Shaak Ti was walking through the forest environment with a squad of clones as they came to free the planet from Separatist control. She was checking for traps when she felt the Force call out to her.

"Scar," she said as the Clone Commander approached.

"Yes sir?" he asked as she pointed toward the north.

"Keep going that direction, there is something I must check for down here, Ironhide **(OC)**, come with me," she said as he nodded his head and called out as a rookie clone trooper walked toward her as he kept walking as she slowly felt the Force cry for help. Wait? Cry? Yes, she heard three voices crying, and three different auras. One had the Force, the other two had some strange form of power unknown to her as she saw a house that looked like it had seen better days as it was close to breaking. She and Ironhide entered the house with her Lightsaber in her hands as she saw bodies on the floor. She then heard crying as she looked to see three babies who looked the same, but the only difference was their eyes. The one in the middle had red eyes. The one on the right had yellow eyes, and the one on the left had blue eyes. The red-eyed one was playing with a black helmet with a red visor**(Nanosuit helmet)** that must have been his father's as she picked him up. He stopped and stared at her as he giggled and played with her montrals. She smiled at the baby's curiosity.

"Ironhide," she said as he walked toward her and saw the babies.

"Sir?" he asked as she pointed to the other two.

"I might need some help with getting them out of here," she said as he nodded his and picked up the yellow-eyed one as he started poking his helmet. Ironhide chuckled at the action as he picked up the blue-eyed one as he did the same thing. They then looked at the bodies.

"They must have been their parents, poor kids," he said as they saw some dust on the crib they shared and blew it off as they saw three names in each spot the babies were.

"Jason, Wade, and Damon McClain." Shaak Ti said as they walked out of the house as it collapsed when they got out. They then proceeded to walk back to the gunship.

**Jason POV**

I felt myself being carried by Shaak Ti as I saw my brothers being carried by the Clone. Suddenly, I felt something in my head.

"Jason, why can I hear you in my head?" Damon asked, as I was confused as well.

_"Why can I hear you and still think straight, I'm a freaking baby again for crying out loud." _I said as Wade butted in.

**"Must be one of the powers SHE gave you," **he said as I thought about it. This must be for us to communicate without drawing suspicion or since we are now babies and cannot speak. I then felt Shaak Ti set me down as I heard her talking to the clone as he nodded his head and set Damon and Wade down and sat down in front of us as she left. He must be watching us. I wonder how that will work out.

**Ironhide POV**

These kids are strange. That's all I can say. Red Eyes was playing with that helmet we found him with while Blue Eyes was clapping his hands, and I could've sworn I saw a tiny bit of electricity sparking off his fingers each time he did it. Yellow Eyes was rolling around, laughing. I then felt a tug on my leg as I looked down to see Blue Eyes trying to reach up to my helmet as I took it off and handed it to him as he giggled and put it on, then he started trying to get it off as he reached out to touch something. I took off the helmet as I set it on the ground. He laughed as he tapped it. I smiled as I watched these three when I heard footsteps and looked to see Shaak Ti and my brothers as they looked at the kids and I.

"Who are these kids?" Jackhammer **(OC) **asked as Shaak Ti walked to Red Eyes and picked him up he started playing with her montrals.

"These are children who contain power. This one has the Force, the other two I am unsure, but I could not leave them, for their parents are dead," she said as they nodded their heads.

"What do we do with them?" Hotshot **(OC) **asked as she smiled.

"We take them to Coruscant," she said as the gunship took off.

**(Ironhide, Jackhammer, and Hotshot will be the brother's first main friends in the series and might join their team I'm making)**

**Coruscant**

Mace Windu, Yoda, Aayla Secura, Ki Adu Mundi, Pong Krell, and Plo Koon were waiting for Shaak Ti to return from her mission along with Chancellor Palpatine. When the gunship landed, they saw Shaak Ti walk out with a baby in her arms and two of the clones with two more walked out following her.

"Shaak Ti, what is this?" Windu asked as she looked at Jason.

"These are powerful children. Jason has the power of the Force in him, while his brothers, have something else," she said as Plo Koon stepped up.

"I sense the Force is strong in the young one, and you are right, his brothers are different," he said as Jason looked at him and giggled. He chuckled. Palpatine then walked over as he stared at Jason.

"This little fella could be a great warrior in the future, as can his brothers," he said, as the baby appeared to be narrowing his eyes.

"See them, may I?" Yoda asked as Shaak Ti and the two clones kneeled down as he looked at the three brothers. "Strong with the Force, they all are, but manifest in a different way, these two do," he said pointing to Wade and Damon as Jason patted one of his ears.

"Shaak Ti, you'll have to take care of them since you found them." Windu said as she nodded her head.

"I will do that," she said as three clones stepped up.

"We'll help her," they said at the same time. **(Ironhide, Hotshot, and Jackhammer) **The Jedi nodded their heads as Shaak Ti walked into the Temple along with the three clones as they walked into her room.

"So, sir, what do we do now?" Hotshot asked as Shaak Ti smiled.

"Raise them so that they never turn to the Dark Side," she said as they placed them on her bed. She then got on it too while the clones slept on the floor.

"Good night, brothers, hope you grow up well." Jackhammer said as they all fell asleep.

**There we go! Next two or three chapters will be the McClains growing up in the temple, might make an OC for Damon to pair with. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, I'm bringing in an OC for Damon to get acquainted with since this takes place ten years after the brothers were reborn and a robot from another series of media, you all know him because he always comes back, so lets do it.**

Shaak Ti woke up from her sleep as she saw everyone was gone. It's been ten years since she adopted Jason, Damon and Wade and they seemed to adjust to her pretty well as well as the clones since they referred to them as brothers. She heard laughing as she walked to see Damon laughing with a red-skinned female Twilek who appeared to be his age. Jason, Wade, Hotshot, Jackhammer and Ironhide were standing on the side, smirking at the conversation they were having. She didn't remember the Twilek being a Padawan.

"So you're a pilot and an engineer who helps the republic make ships?" Damon asked, as she now understood why she never saw her. The Twilek nodded her head.

"Yeah, I am," she said as Damon saw Shaak Ti.

"Hey mom!" he said as they walked toward her. "We made a new friend, this is Freyala Ortero," he said as she shyly waved her hand.

"Hi," she said as Shaak Ti smiled.

"Do not be afraid, young one, I will not harm you," she said as Freyala smiled.

"Well, Damon, Jason, Wade, Jackhammer, Hotshot and Ironhide are the first friends I ever made here, so I hope I can get to know them better," she said as Shaak Ti nodded her head.

"Of course," she said as they smiled. Ironhide chuckled at how this was going.

"Don't tell me, Damon, you like her, don't you?" he asked jokingly as they blushed. Damon quickly shook his head.

"No, I just think she's a good person," he said shyly as Shaak Ti knew he liked her and smiled.

"I have to go now, Ironhide, Jackhammer, Hotshot, make sure they stay out of trouble," she said as they nodded their heads.

"Yes, sir," they said as she got to one knee and hugged her sons.

"I'll be back, my sons," she said as she left the room.

"I miss her, I want to fight with her." Wade said as his yellow eyes glowed.

"Don't worry, kid, when you get older, you can fight." Hotshot said as Jason grinned.

"That's it! When we get older, we'll help her fight in the war! As a team!" he said. "Composed of myself, Wade, Damon, Freyala, Hotshot, Jackhammer, and Ironhide," he said cheerfully as they all looked at him.

"You sure about that, kid?" Jackhammer asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, we just need a ship!" he said as Freyala smiled.

"I can help with that," she said as she told them to follow her.

**Jason POV Several Minutes Later**

"Seriously?" I asked as we stood in a junkyard. I stood with Hotshot searching for parts as so far we found an engine that needed some repairs.

"You never know what you'll find here, kid, either something living or scrap metal like this droid," he said as he kicked a silver arm, which immediately grabbed his leg.

"Who are you calling a droid?" a gruff voice **(Think a mechanical sounding Steve Blum)** asked as the arm pulled to show OH MY GOD! Are you serious? What came out of the pile was a rusty T-800 endoskeleton with one arm missing and both of its legs missing. "I'm anything but that," he said as he struggled to crawl out as I used the Force to lift him out as I set him down to so that he was facing us.

"Thanks," he said as I checked under the pile to see his arm and legs as I Force Pulled them out and set them down next to him. "I've been looking all over for those," he said as he looked at us with his red eyes.

"What are you then?" Hotshot asked as he turned his head to look at him.

"I'm a Terminator, a T-800 cybernetic organism to be exact," he said as we looked at each other.

"We might be able to put you back together." I said as he looked at me.

"You'd do that?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Come on, Hotshot, let's see if Freyala can fix him." I said as I picked him up while Hotshot picked up the arm and legs.

**Several Hours Later**

We were sitting, except for Wade, who had gone for a walk, waiting for Freyala to finish repairing the Terminator when the door opened to show a greasy Freyala as she wiped her forehead while the door closed.

"It took some time, but it's done. I give you the new and improved T-800!" she said as the door opened to show T-800 as we decided to call him since he's the only Terminator here with his body cleaned and fully repaired as his eyes shone brighter and he looked at his arms.

"I'm back in action," he said as I had an idea.

"Hey, T-800, you want to join our team?" I asked as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I looked out the window to see Republic ships flying by.

"My mother is a Jedi fighting in the war and when I grow up, I want to help her, so I decided to make a team that so far consists of me, Hotshot, Freyala, Damon, Wade, Jackhammer, and Ironhide. So what do you say?" I asked holding out my hand as he stared at it for a minute before slowly reaching out and grabbing it as he shook it.

"I say yes," he said as I smiled, then suddenly, I heard a scream.

"Wade!" I said as I ran out the room with everyone else following me as I opened the door to see a group of people beating him up.

"You're not a Jedi! You don't deserve to be here!" a Mirilian said as he kicked him in the gut.

"You're only here because of your brother!" a Togruta said as he punched him. Damon immediately ran toward them.

"Leave him alone!" he said as a Human Force Pushed him to a wall.

"You don't deserve to be here either!" he said as he slammed him to the ground, and I saw blue sparks fly in his fingers as they started to kick him and Wade. And I saw red and black tendrils slowly surrounding Wade.

"STOOOPPPPPPPPPP!" he shouted as three spikes flew out his chest and knocked the three Younglings back. I then saw Damon explode in blue light as electricity smacked the Younglings into the walls. They all then ran away like they just saw the world's craziest psychopath as I saw the electricity and tendrils flow back into their bodies.

"Wade, Damon, you kids all right?" Jackhammer asked as they got up and looked at their hands.

**"Are you serious? I've got Alex Mercer's powers!" **Wade exclaimed as he nodded his head.

"I'm freaking Cole McGrath now, so shut up." Damon said as he nodded his head too.

"Yeah, we're fine," they said in unison as I walked over to them.

"Well, I no longer need to worry about you guys." I said smiling as they nodded their heads. I then put my hand forward. "The Separatists better beware, we will soon be coming for them." I said as Damon put his hand on mine. Then Wade did the same, then Freyala put her hand on, then Hotshot put his hand on, then Ironhide put his hand on, then Jackhammer put his hand on, and finally T-800 put his hand on. "The team is formed." I said as we walked off to come up with a design for a ship.

**Several Days Later**

"There we go." I said as we looked at our design. It looked like the Twilight with two wings with cannons on both. The color scheme was black, red, and silver. We stood outside the temple waiting for mom for return from her mission. I know she wasn't my real mother, but she raised us, so I decided to refer to her as so. I then saw the gunship dock as she stepped out. "Mom!" I said as we walked toward her as she turned to look at us. She walked toward us and hugged Wade, Damon, and I. She then noticed T-800.

"Who is this?" she asked as I cleared my throat.

"Mom, this is T-800, a member of our team." I said as she looked at us.

"Team?" she asked.

"Yeah, when we grow up, we want to help you in the war." I said as she smiled.

"I can't change your minds, can I?" she asked as we smiled. "Very well, but only when you are older," she said.

"Fine with me, I still need to train, and Wade and Damon need to control their powers." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Powers?" she asked as they showed her their abilities. "Interesting," she said as we walked into the temple while Hotshot went off to see if someone could build our ship design.

**All right, next chapter will be Jason helping the Jedi six years later. There will be some changes, like Barriss and Ahsoka knew each other before Geonosis. And as you saw, I brought in a T-800 from Terminator with a personality. Why? BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. **

In Shaak Ti's room in the Jedi Temple, a sixteen-year-old boy walked into the room as he pressed a button and a wall opened to show a black and silver helmet with a red visor along with a shoulder cannon, three wrist gauntlets, a Lightsaber, and clone trooper weapons as he walked in. He picked up the helmet and put it on as a black material started to surround his body until it was completely covered in the material. He then picked up the Lightsaber as he ignited a black blade, deactivated it and strapped it to his hip. He then picked up the cannon and attached it to his shoulder. He then grabbed the clone weapons and strapped them to his back. He then picked up one of the wrist devices as he attached it to his wrist, surrounding it with an orange glow as he picked up the other two. He then closed the wall as he walked out. "You ready Jason?" T-800 asked as he prepared his sniper along with his other weapons.

"Born ready." I said as we stepped out to see our ship The Black Beauty as we saw Freyala who had grown a lot, and I could tell Damon was crushing on her especially with her curves and all, talking to our astromech droid, R5-08, who had a black and red color scheme and looked like R2-D2.

"I know, R5, I just need a minute!" she said as a spark of electricity flew by her and Damon appeared next to her.

"Here you go," he said as he shot electricity into the slot. She then smiled as she got up.

"Thanks, Damon," she said as we heard footsteps and looked to see Ironhide, Jackhammer, and Hotshot in black and red armor as Wade was walking with them.

"All right, we ready to go?" Ironhide asked as I nodded my head.

"Let's hurry, Mom, Unduli, Kenobi and Skywalker won't last long on their own." I said as we ran into our ship and started her up as I sat in a seat. "Wade, Damon." I said as I tossed them their Omni-Tools. They both then strapped them to their wrists as our ship took off.

"Prepare to jump to Lightspeed." Freyala said as we saw the stars get closer and then a blue pathway as we made the jump to the planet.

**Jericho (MADE IT UP)**

A squad of battle droids was attacking Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker on the surface as they waited for Shaak Ti's reinforcements. "Thought you said reinforcements were coming?" Anakin asked sarcastically as Shaak Ti glared at him.

"They'll be here," she said as she cut a battle droids head off.

"I hope you're right, Shaak Ti, otherwise we'll lose this planet." Luminara said as Barriss slashed a battle droid in half.

**With Jason**

"Approaching the planet… now." Freyala said as we left the path to see a WARZONE out here. Seriously, not a second goes by where something doesn't blow up. I then get up from my seat.

"Alright, T-800, when we enter the atmosphere, you, Damon, Wade, and I are going to jump out of the ship, got it?" I asked as he stood up.

"Got it," he said as we walked toward the back of the ship. We opened the door to see the surface below us. I saw Mom, Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, Luminara, and Obi Wan surrounded by a ton of droids.

"On my mark." I said, as we stood near the edge. I then held up three fingers as I brought each one down. "Mark!" I said, activating my cloak as we jumped out.

**With Shaak Ti**

"Hands up Jedi," a battle droid said as they had taken their Lightsabers and aimed their blasters at them. Anakin immediately spat at them.

"We'd rather die than surrender," he said as they aimed their blasters.

"That can be arranged," it said as suddenly something smashed into the ground behind the droids. The droids turned around to see what looked like a silver skeleton with red eyes glaring at them as Shaak Ti smiled, confusing the other Jedi. "Are you our reinforcements?" it asked as he stood up.

"No, I'm your death," he said as he punched the droid's head off. "And the rest of you tinnies are next!" he said as he charged them shrugging off the blasts as he massacred the droids while the Jedi watched in shock except for Shaak Ti.

"What is that thing?" Anakin asked as Shaak Ti glared at him.

"That is T-800, and he is a friend," she said as the others looked at her.

"You know that droid?" Ahsoka asked as she shook her head.

"Cybernetic Organism, but yes, he's my son's friend," she said as a battle droid flew past them screaming.

"How many are there?" Barriss asked.

"He's the only one, Jason made him," she said as they nodded their heads. "And from what Jason told me, he could possibly fight General Grievous," she said as everyone snapped their heads to her.

"You think that thing can stand a chance against Grievous?" Anakin asked skeptically. "Yeah, I don't think your son's toy could beat him," he said as suddenly the one in question flew by them with two of his arms missing as they looked to see T-800 holding the two arms and dropping them as he pulled out a Z-6 Rotary Cannon and charged the droid general.

**Earlier**

T-800 was enjoying the fight he was taking part in. He just finished blasting two droids when he heard clapping. He then turned to see General Grievous clapping.

"Impressive, but I believe it's time you are eliminated," he said as he jumped down to kick him but T-800 caught him in mid-air and spun him into a rock. Grievous growled as he pulled out a Lightsaber and swung as T-800 grabbed the fist and took the Lightsaber out of his hands and sliced the hand off and ripped the arm off with his other hand. He then grabbed the other arm and ripped it off as well before kicking him as he flew past the Jedi. T-800 then dropped the arms and pulled out his Cannon and started shooting Grievous as he charged him. "Ahhh!" Grievous screamed as the bullets ripped through his armor, but he still survived the attack as T-800 attached his cannon to his back and started punching Grievous as he blocked several attacks, and kicked him off. T-800 then reached into his stomach as he pulled out one of his fuel cells, which Grievous smacked out of his hands, as T-800 seemed to make his teeth form a grin. He then left the ground as he was pulled away, confusing Grievous until he heard a beeping and looked to see the fuel cells glowing. "ARGGHHHHHH!" he screamed as a blast hit the cell and he was engulfed in the explosion.

**There we go! Don't worry, Grievous will survive the explosion, but next time he faces T-800, he might be more prepared for the robot assassin. Next chapter, Jason and the others will meet Ahsoka, Barriss and everyone else and talk and stuff. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're meeting the Jedi on the planet, and having some Asswalker kicking. (THAT ONE'S FOR YOU, OMEGA108 (check out his fics, they are awesome) SINCE YOU ENJOY ASSWALKER TORTURE) Also, I decided to take one out of Omega's book and make Jason and his brother's comedic gold like Zero and Leon in his story Star Wars Zero. (CHECK IT OUT NAOW!) Anyway, let's get it done.**

Shaak Ti and the others were waiting for the Senators to arrive while also wondering what that gigantic explosion was. They then saw the ship from before land as T-800 walked out clutching his metal ribcage.

"Damn, who knew that would hurt?" He asked himself as he saw the Jedi staring at him as he approached them. "General." He said saluting Shaak Ti as she smiled.

"T-800, it has been a while since I last saw you." She said as she looked at his ribcage. "What happened?" she asked as he opened the ribs to show two slots for what must be his power source, but one was missing.

"I'm powered by twin hydrogen fuel cells, just one ruptured cell could level an entire city, I had to take out one of them to neutralize Grievous." He said as they all looked at him with shock.

"Wait, YOU caused that explosion?" Anakin asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, why?" he asked as he shook his head.

"We have got to get more of you." He said as I walked out.

"Well, you're not getting more." I said as he turned to look at me. "T-800's the only one I made, the parts I used to build him no longer exist. It was pure luck that I managed to find the parts needed to build him." I said.

"Who are you?" he asked as I made the helmet shrink into my face.

"Jason McClain at your service." I said as I saw Damon, Ironhide, Jackhammer, Hotshot, Freyala and Wade walk out. "These are my brothers Wade and Damon." I said as they nodded their heads.

"Sup." Wade said as his eyes looked at everyone.

"I'm Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan said as he held out his hand, which I gladly shook.

"I've heard about you. It's an honor to meet you." I said as I looked at Luminara as I bowed.

"Master Unduli." I said as she nodded her head.

"Jason, it is good to see you again. You've changed since your time at the Temple." She said with a smile. Luminara was like a second mother to my brothers and I, so we were on good terms with her. Though I never met Barriss until now.

"Who's she?" I asked pretending not to know Barriss as Luminara stepped out of the way.

"Barriss, why don't you introduce yourself?" she asked as the one in question nodded her head and did a curtsy.

"Padawan Learner Barriss Offee at your service, Padawan McClain." She said as I looked at my brothers.

_"Formalities. My number one enemy." _I said as I extended my hand.

"Glad to meet you, though I'm not a fan of formalities, just call me Jason." I said as she took my hand and stood straight as we stared at each other for a minute and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment you're having with meeting people, but why can't we at least find a way to make more of your droid's parts?" Skywalker asked as I turned my head toward him slowly.

"Because if the Separatists got their hands on even one T-800, they'd be able to turn the war to their favor." I said as T-800 nodded his head.

"Yeah, and I don't feel like being turned into a lab rat, so piss off." He said as Skywalker narrowed his eyes.

"You should know of my reputation, so I suggest you back off." He said as T-800 stepped toward him.

"I suggest you shut up." He said in a mocking tone as Skywalker Force Pushed him through a wall. I saw two red eyes glow from the darkness as he stepped out. "That's how you wanna play, huh? Well, it's on, bitch!" he said as he ran toward Skywalker and punched him in the face. He then picked him up and threw him into a wall, making a Skywalker-shaped dent in the wall as Wade, Damon and I followed them. I pulled three microphones out of nowhere and handed two to Wade and Damon and activated our Omni-Tool cameras.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, droids all over, this is the fight of the century right here! In one corner, we have the small, the bad, the asshole, Anakin Asswalker!" I said as a light shone on Skywalker who glared at me. **(Credit goes to Omega108 for that term, I give you a free explosive, my friend, use it well in one of your stories, use it well.)**

"And in another corner, we have the big, the bad, the incredibly BADASS METAL ASSASSIN, T-800!" Damon said as a light shone on T-800 who raised his arms up and down as if he were raising a crowd in the WWE. Suddenly, Wade appeared between them both in referee's clothing.

"All right, I want a good clean fight, Asswalker, no Force powers. T-800, our words: ALWAYS USE NUT SHOTS." he said as his clothes shifted back to normal as he joined us up in the makeshift booth.

"Ladies and gentleman, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" I yelled.

"Come on bitch." T-800 said as Skywalker charged him. T-800 stopped him by grabbing his hands and flipping him over his shoulders into a wall. I was currently sitting with everyone else watching the fight as T-800 was kicking Skywalker's ass.

"Place your bets, people, who do you think will win? The Jedi Knight with attitude or the relentless mechanical one man army?" Wade asked as Hotshot placed some credits in Wade's hand.

"T-800 all the way." He said as Jackhammer and Ironhide placed the same amount.

"T-800." They both said as Ahsoka placed some credits in.

"I got to go with T-800." She said as Wade raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he walked to Obi Wan.

"I don't know, Anakin may have the advantage, but his arrogance can be his downfall, I think I'll go with T-800, besides, it'll be fun to see him learn what I've been trying to teach him in the most unlikely way possible." He said as he placed some credits in Wade's hand. He then looked at Luminara as she slowly placed some credits in his hands.

"All the times I have known Skywalker, he's proven to be an effective fighter, but his arrogance gets in the way at times. T-800 if what you've told me in the past is correct, has more combat experience than any living being in the galaxy, so I think I'll go with him." She said as Freyala placed some credits in.

"T-800 is pretty much a one-man army, Skywalker will always need help at times, I'll go with T-800." She said as Shaak Ti placed some credits in Wade's hands.

"T-800 has proven to be superior in most of the combat scenarios we put him through, so he will most likely win." She said as Barriss placed some credits in.

"Master Luminara has told me about T-800 when you were children, how he managed to help with most problems and even upgraded the Republic's weapons. Skywalker so far has not managed to do either of those. I'll go with T-800." She said calmly as Captain Rex and Commander Cody walked in.

"What's going on?" Cody asked as Hotshot grinned.

"Skywalker and T-800 are fighting, we're taking bets on who would win." He said as Cody nodded his head as he placed some credits and sat down.

"I'd have to go with T-800." Cody said as Rex placed some credits in.

"General Skywalker gets too cocky at times, I'm going with T-800." He said as he sat down. I immediately smiled as everyone had placed his or her bets.

"Well, then it looks like T-800 has the upper hand so far- ooh! Asswalker just dropkicked him to the other side!" Damon called as I paid attention to see Skywalker getting up from a drop kick. T-800 immediately charged him and pulled his fist back and immediately slid down… and punched Skywalker in the nuts. That's going to hurt. Skywalker squealed as he grabbed his groin. T-800 grinned as he taunted him.

"Suck on these nuts, bitch." He said as Skywalker shot up and punched his throat as he grunted. He tapped his throat as his eyes glowed brighter.

"That's it, DICKWAD." He said in a mechanical version of Arnold's voice and his regular voice as he ran toward Skywalker and bulldogged him He then grabbed Skywalker as he held him over his head… and brought his back down onto his knee. That sucks for him.

"Ooh, backbreaker!" I called as T-800 dropped Skywalker, who didn't get up. "One, two, three! That's it! And the winner is… T-800!" I called as I raised his hand up as he raised the other one.

**Later**

After talking with the Chancellor, Mom told me that T-800 and I were to head down to the Rishi Moon outpost on Kamino. Sweet, I can save Domino Squad before they die.

"Well T-800, we're heading down to Kamino's moon." I said as he nodded his head.

"Either way, we're probably not going to get some action. That's not fun." He said as I patted his back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something interesting will happen." I said as we stepped into the shuttle.

**That takes care of that. As you know, I plan on saving Domino Squad. Why? BECAUSE I CAN DAMNIT! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
